Through the Camera
by NanMiya
Summary: Naruto's daily life through University after spending five years away from home. A modern story. Lemons, Naruto plus other women.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto just arrived back home in Japan. He had been away for five years. "This place has changed a lot since the last time I've been here." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto stepped out of the airport to which he saw his mother.

She waved at him and had a smile on her face. Naruto ran up to her and gave kushina a big hug. He lifted her off the ground. "Naruto, I missed you so much." Kushina said. "I did too." The blond replied. "Dad misses you too." Kushina smiled, "come on, let's go home." They both climbed into the car and drove off.

Naruto looked at his old house, there's one thing that didn't change and it was where he lived. Naruto walked in and headed towards his room. That didn't change either. It was very clean. His mom must have cleaned it every day. Naruto smiled and unpacked his luggage.

Kushina was happy to see her son again. After spending five years alone running her Karate dojo while her son and husband were away in America teaching Karate to a university team, she felt isolated. Naruto was back in Japan to go to a local university. It offered the blond a nice sports scholarship since his name went worldwide by winning karate tournaments over the years.

Kushina kept every news article about Naruto exploits. She noticed the time; she should get something for dinner. This time her son was back to eat with her. "Naruto, I'm going out to pick something up for dinner!" The redhead yelled upstairs. "Okay!" The blond yelled back.

Kushina got home if sushi and rice wine. Naruto loved sushi when he was a child, and the rice wine was for her. Drinking wasn't fun when she was alone, now that Naruto was home she can relax knowing someone will take care of her hangover. In case she drank too much.

Naruto happily ate the food his mother brought home. The sushi he ate in America couldn't compare to this. He noticed his mother was drinking quite a bit. Her cheeks bloomed a bit. Naruto thought of something. "Be right back, I have something to show you." He ran up to his room to grab his digital camera. "I took these photos while I was away from home."

The blond sat next to his mother. The redhead leaned in closer to see the pictures on the camera. The pair made comments on the pictures he showed her.

Naruto's eyes wandered accidentally and he looked down. He peered down Kushina's dark blue dress shirt. It wasn't buttoned up fully. She was wearing an orange lace bra. The blond quickly looked away while his mother was stilling looking at the photos. He thought of something. "Say mom, how about i take photos of you. You remind me of photo shoot models."

Kushina blushed, "what are you saying? I'm too old to be a model." She waved her hands at the idea. "Do you really think so?" Naruto smiled at her, "Of course, you're one of the prettiest woman I know. I really think you are photogenic." She thought about it while sipping on her alcohol. "I guess we can take a couple."

"Great, mom can you stand in front of the couch with your hands on your hips?" Naruto asked. Kushina did what was asked to do. She stood there with her legs spread slightly apart, and the bright smile on her face. "Mom, can you hold the same pose and turn around. I want you to look back at me." She was wearing a tight pencil skirt that covered right below her knees. It did a fine job in showing the curves of her ass and her calves were truly amazing. "Mom, there's another pose I want you to do." Naruto said. "I want you to bend over and place your hands on the couch?"

The redhead sat down on the couch, "bend over? I'm not sure, Naruto." Naruto tried to persuade her, "Mom, it'll be fine. It's one of the most common poses a model does." "I know, but it's... a little compromising." Kushina said. "Will you be showing these photos to anyone?" The blond quickly shook his head. "I promise I won't. These photos will be between us. I'll delete the photos after we're done if you want that." Kushina got up to get the bottle of rice wine. She downed it in one gulp. She smiled at her son, "since no one will see these. I feel more comfortable with this photo shoot."

She walked over to the couch again and did what was asked. She gave Naruto a naughty smile. 'She's slightly buzzed from the alcohol.' The blond thought to himself. "Mom, do think it is possible to you unbutton your shirt. I want you to do a bra tease for the camera." The redhead thought about what Naruto wanted. 'He did promise not to show anyone. I guess doing this a bit wouldn't hurt.' "Fine Naruto, we can do it a bit. Remember you promised not to show anyone."

She began to unbutton her shirt slowly while Naruto took pictures. She displayed her orange bra to him and the camera. It was his favorite colour. "Mom, can you lift up your skirt. I want to photograph your thighs." Naruto said. Kushina blushed and said, "you want to see my thighs? I don't know Naruto. I'm a little conscious about them." Naruto cheered her up by saying, "Don't worry about it. I sure you have lovely thighs. Besides, it's not like anyone will see them."

Kushina gave him a little smile. She slowly pulled her skirt. Naruto kept signalling her to pull up higher. Naruto was able to get a nice shot of her panties. It was orange as well. "Mom, you look great." Naruto said, "Here you still have some wine left." He gave her another bottle of wine. They shared a glass together. "Mom, i was wondering if you take off the shirt. You need to be a lingerie model you for me. I bet you have an amazing figure. It'd be such a shame to not show it." Naruto said. Kushina was even drunker. She giggled at Naruto's attempt at schmoozing. The compliments did work on her. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the couch.

"This is what you wanted to see right? Take as many photos as you want." Kushina said as she performed random poses for Naruto to take pictures of. Naruto wanted to push her until she's completely would be the first step. "Mom, can you also take off your skirt. You might as well show to full set." Naruto coaxed. "You want to see me in my panties?" Kushina asked. "It's for the photoshoot. I already have shots of you in your bra. I need to see you in your panties to complete it." Naruto said convincingly. The redhead thought about what her son wanted. 'I do see Naruto's point, but being in my panties is kind of embarrassing..."

After being alone for some time, Kushina was desperate for some attention. The redhead stood up from the couch and began to unzip the skirt. "Wait." Naruto said, "Can you turn around and take it off slowly. I want to take some pictures while you're doing it." Kushina nodded. The blond snapped pictures as the redhead pulled off her skirt. When her skirt was off, she turned around to show off herself to Naruto. "So, how do I look?" She asked nervously. Naruto gave her a big smile, "Mom, you look absolutely amazing."

Naruto noticed both her bra and panties were actually see-through. He focused on only those points. Kushina noticed where Naruto was aiming, so she looked down. Her cheeks grew full red," oh my, I didn't know I had these on." The redhead desperately tried to cover herself up. The blond laughed a bit, "Mom, don't worry about it. Besides, I already took pics of them." Her blush didn't recede but she did uncover herself. Kushina continued to strike poses.

Naruto decided it was time to push some more. He offered some more alcohol to his mother, to which she happily accepted. She took no time to finish it. Naruto said, "Mom is it alright if you be a nude model?" She looked at Naruto and then looked down at her body, 'since he seen me partially naked already. It wouldn't hurt if I went completely nude. Besides, we took baths together when he was young, there's nothing much to hide."

She wasn't thinking completely straight due to the wine she drank. She smiled and started taking off her lingerie. She showed her parts to Naruto without covering herself. Her areolas had a dark pink tint to it and her pubic hair down there were the same colour as her hair. He took zoomed in photo of her private parts.

"Mom, is it alright if you masturbate in front of the camera?" Naruto asked. Instead of answer, Kushina began moistening her fingers by sucking them before she started pleasuring herself. Kushina stuck her middle finger inside her vagina. She wiggled it in a nice circular motion which stroked her G-spot. She would moan slightly after each complete rotation. Kushina's other hand went towards her left breast. She rubbed and pinched her nipples. Naruto's penis hardened fully at the sight. The redhead's nipples were completely hard and the clitoris was visible. Naruto snapped photos of his mother while his other hand slowly inching towards the right breast. The blond cupped the right breast to see if that caused any reactions from his mother. All she did was moan a bit. Naruto started to massage his mother's breast. Kushina's moaning just got louder. The blond pinched and rubbed the nipple. "Ahhh!" Kushina cried.

Naruto removed his hand, he got enough photos. He began his final push. "Mom, I just thought of something fun we can do together. Would you like to try it?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at her won a little dazed. She had a lot of fun masturbating while having her photos taken. "I remember your dream when you were a child. You said you wanted to be an actress." Naruto said. "My little game is something similar like that. Would you like to try?" It was a childish dream of hers. Kushina laughed, "I never thought too much of it, but I definitely would like to play."

Naruto liked her spirit and enthusiasm. "Mom, this game is pretty just acting for the camera. We put ourselves in a situation and act it out." Kushina nodded, she liked the idea. "The scenario we will act out is, the lucky boy and a hot M.I.L.F." Naruto said. "What is a M.I.L.F?" Kushina asked, she never heard of that word before. "I will tell you afterwards. Right now, let's play. The scenario is you are a pretty woman who just had an encounter with a handsome young man." Naruto said. Kushina's face flushed with redness. "First off, I want you to kneel in front of me and pretend to give me a blowjob." Naruto instructed. He took off and shirt and pulled down his pants.

His fully erect nine inch penis pointed directly at the redhead's face. She was shocked by how big it was. "Mom, I want you to hold my penis in your hand and stroke it a couple of times." Naruto had a tone of professionalism in his voice. Kushina while blushing did what was asked. The shaft was hot to touch. With the stroking action she did, the foreskin pulled back completely and exposed the tip of the penis. The helm was moist from pre-cum. "Good girl," Naruto praised, "to make the scenario more realistic, I'll be calling you Kushina from now on." She agreed and continued to stroke.

"Kushina, I want your mouth to be wide open. I'll position my penis to look like it's about to enter it." She stretched her mouth open as wide as possible. The blond moved his penis as close as possible. He could feel her hot breath on the helm of penis. Naruto snapped a quick photo and said, "good, now for the next scene. I want you to stick out your tongue and I'll place the tip of the penis on it for a quick photo." Kushina wasn't too sure about the idea of putting the penis on her mouth, but she didn't say anything since it was for the photo shoot.

The blond felt the warm of the mouth and it made the shaft jump a bit. After taking the photo, Naruto moved away slightly, "For the final part. I want you to wrap your lips around the head of my penis." Kushina chuckled, "you're a naughty boy, Naruto. I'll do it because I love you so much." She did what she was asked to. Her red lips sealed tightly around the shaft and she looked up at Naruto waiting to take the photo. The blond decided to hold a little longer to see the outcome. Kushina saw Naruto smile, she knew Naruto was enjoying this and that made her happy.

She wasn't paying too much attention to noticed that she was licking the head of the penis. Naruto felt his mother's tongue moving in a circular motion. Kushina was savouring this unknown taste in her mouth. Till then she realize it was the precum on her son's penis. They both realize this and Naruto made the first move. He held her head in place, "Kushina, can you take in more of my dick in your mouth?" She bobbed her head forward, which made her lips slowly slide in. He kept pushing her in and out. It convincingly looked like she was giving him head. Kushina sucked on the shaft while bobbing her took continuous photos of her doing so. The blond stop her soon enough when he felt the urge to cum. He pulled out the penis from her mouth. "Kushina, you did a great job, how about a kiss for the penis for a job well done?" Kushina giggled and gave it a nice kiss, "good boy."

"For the scene, I want to do a penetrative scene." Naruto said as Kushina looked at him with slightly suspicion. "Relax, there will no real penetration. I will fake by placing my dick under you. All you have to do is make faces as if you enjoy getting fucked by a big cock." Kushina laughed at all the swear words her son was using. The blond went to his bedroom to get his standing mirror. He placed it in front of them. Kushina got on all fours and Naruto moved behind her. Naruto placed his shaft under her, but high enough so his shaft rubbed her clitoris. The blond began to move. Kushina didn't fake her reactions do to her clitoris being rubbed on.

Naruto enjoyed the sounds his mother was making. The moans and yelps turned on Naruto even more. Naruto spread her ass cheeks apart. Her asshole twitch and her vagina moistened from the pleasure. From the amount of vaginal fluid and moaning, Naruto tried to time when Kushina came. He would stop right before so. Naruto swiftly pulled away right before the major climax. Kushina breathed heavily, 'I was so close.' "Kushina, I need shots to look like I'm about to enter you. Is that okay with you?" Naruto asked. "Uh-huh."

It was the only answer she can give. The blond press his penis against her opening. He was able to hide the tip within the vaginal folds. Kushina moaned a bit when done so. Naruto smirked to himself, he wondered if he can get away with this. He decided to push in more. He had done so gently and gradually trying to not seem so obvious. The more he slid in, the louder the sounds got, until he made all the way to the hilt of the penis. Her insides felt warm, sticky and especially moist. Naruto slowly pulled out and pushed back in. "That feels so good." Kushina moaned. To Naruto, that meant he was allowed to go faster.

He continued the piston action, going in and out of her at a faster and more powerful rate, while he held onto her hips, his hips smacked on Kushina's ass cheeks. At this point of time, Kushina didn't care what was happening, she was enjoying this. Kushina moaned, "Ahhh, Naruto keep going. It feels so good." Naruto persisted in his piston action. "Kushina, I'm about to cum. I'm going to cum inside you."

The redhead heard him loud and clear yet she didn't say anything. The blond assumed it was okay to release inside. The blond pounded his mother faster and harder to the point where he was about to explode. Naruto slammed his hips into her as much as possible. He released his seed deep inside her womb. Kushina felt the heat of his seed. The nostalgia of this feeling brought her to a climax. Her limbs couldn't support her anymore and she lay on the floor.

Naruto flipped her over so she was on her back and spread her legs apart. He waited for his seed to flow out of the vagina. Naruto stimulated her clitoris to hasten the process. She cum gushed out of her as Naruto photographed it. He scooped some of his cum with his finger and attempted to feed to Kushina. She looked at his cum covered finger as it moved towards her face. She opened her mouth and sucked on it. "Do you like the taste, Kushina?" Naruto asked. She nodded and continued to suck on it. "Kushina, i have some more left." Naruto said, "do you think you can continue?" "Let me have a breather and then we can continue. Do we some wine left?" Kushina said.

Naruto went to the kitchen to get some. The blond helped his mother sit up straight so she can rest a bit. Naruto poured some for her and himself. Kushina wanted to know what Naruto wanted to do for a finisher. "Kushina, do you have some lubricant?" Naruto asked. "Yes, do you want me to get you some?" The redhead asked. "Yes, it's for the finisher." Naruto spoke as he finished the remaining wine. Kushina got up and went to her room. Naruto stroked his penis to get himself hard again. When kushina came downstairs, he asked her to get on her hands and knees. He got behind her and spread her ass cheeks apart. He read the label of the bottle, "Astroglide, strawberry flavour. Kushina you have some nice taste in these things." Naruto said. Kushina blushed but the blond couldn't see it. "Oh shut up." Naruto laughed to himself as he drizzled some down the crack of her ass.

He set aside the bottle and began to massage the liquid on her ass. Naruto used his thumb to slowly prod her tight rosebud. Kushina immediately panicked. She never had her ass played with before. Naruto slid his thumb into her and wiggled around a little. Kushina squirmed at the feeling. Naruto pulled out to lubricate his shaft. He moved in closer. He gently pushed in his shaft.

Kushina closed her eyes shut tightly. "Naruto, be gentle. This is my first time doing anal." "Naruto comforted her, "don't worry, I will not try to hurt you." Naruto prodded her with his shaft. He slowly pushed in while Kushina had her eyes closed shut. He slid in even more to the point where he had the head of the penis inside her. Kushina grunted as she had her asshole spread. While it hurt a bit, it wasn't the most painful feeling ever.

Naruto shoved in more as Kushina yelped. The blond grasped her hips as he forced in more. The redhead's hands balled into a fist from enduring the pain. She felt Naruto stop moving and his hip touched her ass. "It's all the way in." Naruto announced. Kushina took deep breaths, "I feel so full." Naruto had begun moving in and out slowly. She was getting fucked in the ass. "Naruto, take your time, don't be so hasty." The blond answered be giving her ass a squeeze. He held on and began the fucking. He gave her a full length fuck by pushing in deep and pulling out almost completely. He did this so his mother can feel the full effect of the action.

She moaned and yelled while some tears rolled down her face. Naruto was about to erupt. "Kushina, I'm about to cum." He pistoned faster to end it, the redhead's voice became louder, "slow down Naruto!" He did quite the opposite, he went harder. Naruto eventually stopped and released the white liquid. Kushina's colon got warmer. This feeling was alien to her. Naruto pulled out and noticed the erratic movement of the sphincter. Naruto found it amusing, thus he also photographed it. The white liquid leaked out her ass.

To do a favour for his mother, Naruto let her rest her head on his lap. He cupped his mother's cheeks in his hands. His smile made her feel special. He noticed her breasts' movement as she breathed. Kushina looked down to where he was staring. She pressed the two globes together, "you like these don't you?" She asked. He nodded in reply. Naruto took picture as she played with herself. Kushina finally got up, and grabbed Naruto's hand. She led her son upstairs. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. She brought him into the bathroom. "We need to get cleaned. You can wash me." Kushina said as she giggled.

Right after the fun bath time they had together, Naruto saved all the photos on his laptop. he needs to talk to his mother to see where they stand. He wanted to continue with their current relationship. Also to see if he can get other women involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Woke up slowly, his lower body ached a little. He picked himself off his bed and walked downstairs. His mother was already awake and making him breakfast. Naruto had already cleaned up. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast?" Naruto said as he yawned. The redhead turned to him. "Morning Naruto, here's your breakfast." She said with a smile. The food was something Naruto was familiar with, an average western breakfast. "I love a service with a smile." Naruto commented.

As the blond ate, Kushina sat beside him. She looked like she wanted something from him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what she wanted. "You promised me last night. What does M.I.L.F mean?" She said. Naruto coughed, he completely forgot about that. "Err, oh right. I forgot about that." Naruto said. He signaled Kushina to lean closer to him. Naruto leaned in himself and whispered something in her ear. Kushina swiftly jumped with a deep red blush. "That's what it means?" She asked. Naruto only nodded. "So, you think I'm attractive and you want to do it with me?" She continued, her voice was a little unsteady. "I was wondering, did you plan out everything last night?" She asked. "Not entirely," Naruto said. "I did want you to be my model. You were enjoying yourself from the attention, so one thing led to another. I hope you don't regret what happened." Kushina waved her hands. "No, I don't think that. I was just surprised. Besides, you were right, I did enjoy it. I mean everything." Kushina kind of hinted.

Naruto was happy; he slid his chair closer to his mother. He placed his hand on her thigh. "I enjoyed it as well. I want to continue our current relationship." Naruto said. Kushina looked away from Naruto, "You want to keep fucking me?" Naruto answered with a nod. Naruto already finished food. He thought of something he never would have done. Naruto had the redhead bend over the table. He didn't say anything; he did it with physical force. She didn't resist Naruto. The blond pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties. Kushina simply complied with what her son wanted. Naruto pulled out his shaft, "since we have some time before you have to go to the dojo and I have to going to the university. I think we should have some fun first." Naruto said. He pushed in all the way. Kushina moaned as she was getting stretched. "Naruto, go faster!" She cried as she held onto the table tightly. The blond pounded into her with vigor. He breathed louder from the workout. Kushina loved this; she hadn't been like this in a long time. Naruto went even faster and harder as he was about to reach his limit. "I'm going to cum." Naruto said. He unleashed his load into her womb. He leaned forward and landed on top of the redhead. "Mom that felt great." Naruto said.

He slowly got up from that position after rested a bit. "Mom, why did you let me come inside of you?" Naruto asked curiously. She smiled, "I had my tubes tied a couple of years after I gave birth to you. I'm totally fine if you want to come inside me." Naruto grabbed some grabbed some paper towels to clean his mother's vagina. She laid there letting his son do the clean-up. I loved that fact that Naruto was considerate. The blond decided to be a little cheeky. He gave Kushina's rump a loud slap. She jumped a bit. Naruto started to grope and rub it. "Kushina, you have a nice ass here, it's soft, and voluptuous." Naruto said as he smacked it again. "Naruto, as much as I want to play, I have to go to the dojo." Kushina moaned. Naruto stopped and pulled up her panties. "I guess we can play tonight." Naruto said.

Walked out of his home after finishing breakfast, Naruto walked to the university he was attending. He was able to get in, in such short notice because his family were very close to the president of the university, Sarutobi Hiruzen. This university was very famous for their literature, history and sports, especially martial arts. This school has five separate Karate clubs. Naruto's family are also famous family of martial artists, going to this university was an obvious choice.

He walked into the main building of the school. He had a little meeting with the president. The blond knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." An old voice was heard. Naruto unlocked the door and walked. There sat a man in his seventies, he wore a hakama. A hakama is a japanese traditional wear for men. Hiruzen smoke a pipe while doing some paperwork. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said with a smile. The old man had watched the blond grow up. He was like a grandfather to Naruto. "I'm glad you're coming here, despite being on such short notice." Hiruzen said. Naruto smiled at him, "I'm glad I'm coming here too. It's been awhile since I returned to Japan." Naruto said. "I've seen your endeavours outside of Japan." said Hiruzen, "You've won many championships in outside. I hope you will be joining one of our Karate clubs."

"Uhh, I don't think I'll be joining a sports club. I've been thinking on helping out my mom run the dojo." Naruto said. "It'll be a heavy toll on me, if I did two physical intensive sports." The old man wasn't shocked, "that's fine too. You're a kind man doing that for your mother." They continued their small talk.

After leaving the office, he wandered around the university to give himself a personal tour. He wandered into the so called club section of the school. Many people hang out around here and they were in their uniforms. The Karate clubs interested Naruto in particular. He walked into one of them. As he walked in, there was someone that stood out to him. The specific person had jet black hair and eyes to match. "Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said. Said person turned around and saw him. His eyes widened and said, "Uzumaki Naruto. You go to this school as well?" Naruto smirked, "I just registered."

"I'm assuming you're joining a Karate club as well." Sasuke said in a monotone, yet challenging voice. The blond waved at what he said, "I'm not joining in a sports club." That surprised Sasuke, "Oh, why not?" "I'm working in my own dojo now." Naruto answered. "I need to go now." As Naruto was about to leave, Sasuke yelled out something, "Naruto, I challenge you." Naruto sighed, when the two were younger. Sasuke would always challenge Naruto to a duel in Karate. Naruto would always win. "Fine, I'll be back tomorrow at noon." Naruto answered. The blond had other things to do.

It was already evening when Naruto finished wandering around and enjoying the day. Near the school were a couple of bars, nightclubs and restaurants that students tend to hang out on weekends. As he walked by, he saw someone he knows. "Tsume-san!" Naruto called out. Inuzuka Tsume, a brunette in her forties, who's recently divorced. She was trying to burrow she sorrow with hard liquor. Her husband had cheated on her and left with a younger woman. She looked at the blond with slightly drunk eyes, "who are you?" She slurred the words. Naruto got close to her, "it's me, Naruto." The brunette leaned in to get a closer look, "Naruto-kun, when did you get back!? Come here, let's have a drink together."

Naruto got pulled in before he could say anything. While sitting there, Tsume noticed she didn't have any money left, "Naruto dear, could you pay for my drinks. I could pay you back later." Tsume tried to sweet talk the younger blond. "Tsume-san, I don't have that much on me." Naruto tried get out of the situation. Tsume pouted, "You're no fun." Naruto paid what the brunette owed, "Tsume, you drank too much. Come on; let's go back to my place. Mom is making dinner right now." Tsume couldn't walk straight so Naruto had to leverage her. As he held onto Tsume, he slowly stroked her side from the side of her breast to all the way down to her hips. 'She still has a nice figure, despite her age.' Naruto thought.

Tsume sat and ate dinner with the Uzumaki family. "Kushina, your food is always taste the best." Tsume commented. After the redhead heard how Naruto had to pay for her drinks at a bar, she wasn't too happy. Naruto brought home the brunette for a purpose, "I just remember, I had a little project. I wonder if Tsume-san would help us out." Naruto said trying to defuse the situation. "What can I help you with?" Tsume said. "For university, I've decided to join one of the art clubs. How I want to practice that. I developed a hobby in photography and I wonder if you and my mom can be my models."

Naruto said, "You can pay me back by doing this for me." Having Kushina less angry at her was absolutely a plus for her, "I'll help out, what do I have to do?" The blond smiled slightly, "you simply have to do some poses with my mom. She has already done it so she'll lead the way." Naruto went to get his camera while the two mothers drank some alcohol, this time it was beer.

The blond walked downstairs to the living room, he saw the two having some small chat. "Are you two ready?" Naruto asked. The two sat on the couch. Kushina wore the basic shirt and jeans while Tsume had a casual business attire on. She probably finished work before drinking at the bar. They both posed regular positions until Naruto gave her mom a slight nod. "Alright, now I have the basic photos. It's time to move to the next step." Naruto said. "What's the next step?" Tsume wondered. "I need you two to be lingerie models." Tsume was a little dazed by the blond's request; however she promised that she would be a model for him.

"I know you're a little nervous, so how about we just start with the bra first." Naruto said with a comforting voice. The brunette appreciated the gesture. Tsume took off her white dress shirt. Tsume had a black bra on while Kushina had a white bra on. The two mature women looked at each other, "Tsume don't worry. It's going to be fine. We'll be having a lot of fun." Kushina comforted her as well. The redhead went on the aggressive and started on play with the brunette, so to speak. Kushina was getting touchy-feely with Tsume.

As Naruto took pictures of specific parts of their bodies, he noticed their nipples were fully erected. He knows this is time to make the next step. "Tsume, these are great. Do you think you can take off your skirt now?" Naruto asked. Before the brunette could talk, Kushina was already trying to take it off for her. "Hey, alright I'll take it. Slow down Kushina." Tsume protested. Kushina and Tsume now in only their undergarments, they turned to Naruto for him to see.

"You two look great. The bra and panties you two are wearing are very sexy." Naruto said with thumbs up. This time Tsume went on the offensive. She groped and played with Kushina's body. The redhead moaned and gasped as she was getting felt up. The blond certainly enjoyed this moment as he was sporting boner hidden in his pants. He especially loved that the brunette was wearing a thong and also the fact that his mother held Tsume in a compromising position for Naruto to photograph. Kushina made a big play for Naruto's viewing pleasure.

The redhead leaned into Tsume gave her a heated kiss. The brunette was completely surprised at Kushina, but she didn't hate it. It certainly felt different. Tsume went along with it and she had thrusted her tongue into Kushina's mouth. Kushina hands shot straight for Tsume's rump while her hands went for the redhead's breasts. They kneaded each other trying to turn each other on. Kushina thought it would be fun to spread Tsume's ass cheeks apart. Which Naruto swiftly took advantage of and took photos. He was able to clearly see her ass hole and partly her vagina. Something he noticed was that Tsume was getting a little wet, 'probably from the kiss.' Naruto thought.

When the two mothers took a breaking from making out, Naruto handed each a beer. "You know two are wonderful." Naruto said. "Are you enjoying yourself, Tsume-san?" She took a big gulp before speaking, "This is my first time doing anything like this, but I definitely love this." Naruto was content with that answer. "I never knew Kushina-chan was so kinky." Tsume said with a flirty voice. Naruto laughed as his mother blushed. He gazed at the brunette's body, she was still turned on.

The three of them made small talk and Naruto asked about Tsume's divorce. She quivered a little. It was still kind of a sore topic for her. She answered Naruto though. She talked about why they divorced, the process and the judge's decision, and finally the outcome and her future. "So to not get the kids involved, they live on their own now. It's probably for the best. They definitely don't want to choose one over the other. It's not to spare feelings, they actually love you both." Naruto comforted her. He rested his hand on her thigh. He stroked it from the knee to all the way near her vagina. To Tsume, it looked like he did it unconsciously, but the truth was it was on purpose and Naruto wanted to touch her. Tsume for some reason liked that the blond was stroking her thighs. She didn't move away, but instead spread her legs further apart. When Naruto moved his hand away, Tsume was left partly disappointed. "Tsume, do you want to continue with our fun time?" Naruto asked. Tsume smiled and nodded. "Ok, this part, I want you to take off your bra." Naruto said.

The brunette was caught by surprise; she didn't know what to think. The blond wanted to photograph her partly naked. "Don't worry. I won't show these pictures to anyone. This will be our little secret." Naruto said, trying to make Tsume feel more secure. "You promise?" Tsume asked. Naruto grinned at her. The brunette noticed Kushina was also taking her bra off. "I can't let you have all the fun." Kushina commented. "So, how do I look?" Tsume showed off her body confidently. Her nipples and areolas were as dark as his dark brown hair. The nipples themselves were large and hard. "You look fucking sexy." Naruto said. "Definitely a M.I.L.F." "What's a M.I.L.F?" Tsume asked. Naruto smiled, "I'll tell you after the photo shoot. However first I want you two to do something for me." Kushina and Tsume stood in front of him waiting for instructions. "I want you two to stick out your chests and jumped up and down." Naruto said. They did what was asked and both of them understood why Naruto wanted that. The two pairs of tits bounced up and down in rhythm.

Naruto loved this sight. The blond told them to stop and to start making out with each other again. The redhead and brunette didn't seem to mind. They loved it. Both of them went ahead to play with each other. The moaned, gasped and yelped from the kissing and groping. Tsume went ahead and rubbed Kushina's vagina. She noticed that the redhead was wet. "Naruto, you mother is all wet from playing." Tsume remarked. Naruto continued to photograph them both. Kushina played aggressively. She spread the brunette's legs apart started to suck on Tsume's pussy through the thong. She wailed and pressed Kushina inward. "Naruto, Tsume is also extremely wet." The redhead commented. "You two take off your underwear." Naruto instructed.

Tsume didn't say anything and did what she was told. They spread their legs to show off their orifice to the camera. Naruto happily took their pictures. Afterwards they commenced their fun time again. They went after each other's vaginas. Knowing that it was one of the main erogenous zones on a woman, Tsume rubbed Kushina's clitoris while the redhead played with Tsume's wet lip and anus. "Spread your legs you two." Naruto instructed. They both raised one of their legs high up. Tsume sucked on the redhead's neck and collarbone while Kushina stimulated Tsume's nipples. "Let's move on." Naruto said as they stopped.

"We're going to do some acting." Tsume was puzzled, "what do you mean?" "it's very simple. We're going to do some scenarios and I'll photograph it. It's going to have lots of fun." Naruto explained. "We'll be doing something called, Lucky man's first experience." Naruto started to strip, Tsume's eyes widened by how large his penis was, not because he was naked. "Get on your knees." Naruto commanded. They dropped down quickly. The blond had his shaft in front of them. "The first scene would be giving me a blowjob." Naruto said, but before he could finished, Tsume already had her lips around the head of the penis. Kushina was surprised as well. She thought they had to ease Tsume into getting fucked by Naruto, but she took the first step.

The redhead fingered the brunette as Tsume sucked off Naruto and moaning. The blond had his hand on Tsume's head; He slowly pushed her head towards him. She looked up to see the camera and his smile. "Okay Tsume, it is Kushina's time to suck on it." Naruto said. The two switch place and Tsume immediately began to kiss her nape and grope to breasts. Kushina kissed the tip before engulfing the shaft. She tried to take it all the down her throat. The brunette helped Kushina by pushing her head down. The redhead choked by that didn't stop Tsume. By the end of it, Kushina took in the whole length and Naruto pubic hair brushed the redhead's nose. Kushina was able to breathe again after the blond pulled out and a small amount of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Now get on your hands and knees." Naruto ordered the two women. They got into position beside each other. Again Tsume was first. Naruto kneeled behind the brunette, and rubbed his shaft up and down her pussy. Tsume groaned from the touch. She shook her ass to entice Naruto to fuck her. The blond was satisfied with the result. With one stroke, he shoved all the way in. Tsume felt her vagina stretch. She never had something so big inside her. Naruto being considerate let her get used to the big shaft before he proceed to fuck her. Kushina sat in front of Tsume with legs apart. She grabbed her head shoved it into her crotch. She pleased Kushina while getting fucked from behind. It was definitely a first time for her. Naruto moved at a brisk pace and going at the full length on his penis, he pleased himself with the combination of warm, wet and tight feeling around his cock. "Oh Tsume, do you like getting fucked by Naruto?" Kushina taunted. "You're his bitch now." Tsume only mumbled to answer. She lifted her head and said, "Yes, I'm Naruto's bitch now. I'm happy about it."

Naruto stretched her ass cheeks apart; he noticed her anus was twitching. He played with the rosebud while he increased his pace. The brunette groaned even louder since no one had ever touched that part of her body before. Either she didn't let any or no one was interested. Naruto continued on and about to finish, "Tsume, I going to come inside." She didn't struggle to tell him otherwise. Naruto went on and finished inside. The hot seed went directly into her womb. The heat encompassed throughout her lower half.

Naruto pulled out and waited for his seed to flow outside. He photographed her freshly fuck pussy. He smacked Tsume ass and said, "You did a great job." Kushina switched positions with Tsume. "Naruto, I want to get fucked as well." Kushina whined while she wiggled her ass at the blond. The redhead yelped as Naruto slapped her rump. Naruto grabbed her hips and held her in place while she lifted her ass as high as possible. Naruto rubbed his penis along the crack of her ass to harden it. Kushina whined into Tsume's pussy and licked out Naruto's jizz. She loved its taste. Finally Naruto slid the shaft into her. At first he went slowly and as time passed he increased his speed. The sound of flesh slapping against each other's moans and yells filled the room. Naruto pulled out of the redhead when he finished, he lay on top of her.

Naruto got up and rested on the couch while the other two were still on the floor. "I still have some inside me, so how about a double blowjob?" Naruto said. Tsume and Kushina smiled and they sat between the blond's legs. The two had a system going; they would take turns sucking on the meat rod and his balls. For the final shot, Naruto came all over their faces. "Look up on the camera." Naruto said. Covered in Naruto's seed, they smiled and waved a peace sign. Naruto snapped the photo.

"So Naruto, what does M.I.L.F mean?" Tsume asked, "you promised me you'd tell me." Naruto waved at her to sit beside him. It wasn't to tell but to play with her body. He groped and touches different places. "M.I.L.F means mother I like to fuck." Naruto said. Tsume blushed a bit. "Well you certainly did." Tsume commented. Naruto laughed, "Also, you're my bitch now, remember." The brunette nodded, "I don't mind being your bitch as long as I have a nice owner." Tsume winked at the blond. Naruto laughed, "Don't worry; your master will take care of you." The brunette crawled onto the blond's lap, "I'm assuming you're trying to create a harem of sorts." Naruto said, "Are you against it?" "No, I thought I can help you somehow." Tsume offered. The blond raised an eyebrow, "I must take up on the offer then. So stay for the night and we'll talk about it tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsume sat beside Naruto for breakfast the next morning. She acted like they were newlyweds, but the blond didn't mind. "Tsume, why did you let me come inside you? Aren't you afraid of getting pregnant or did you get your tubes tied?" Naruto asked. "I didn't get a surgery, so it's very possible for me to get pregnant. However, it was my safe day. Do you want me to get my tubes tied?" Tsume answered. "I don't really mind if you decide to do the surgery. I just have to be careful. I'm not sure if I want to be a father just yet and I don't think my mother likes that idea either." Naruto said. The brunette chuckled, "I guess that's right. I'll tell if I decide to do the surgery." Tsume looked at the blond; he seemed to have something to say, "Tsume, do you mind if I chose to go after your daughter?"

The brunette didn't seem to be surprised, in fact she grinned with a slight hint of feral, "If you want to fuck Hana, I don't mind. She's old enough to make her own decisions, so if she does choose to do so, I don't really care. However, if she finds out you're fucking me, she'd be shocked." Naruto laughed. "Naruto, I'll give you a little hint. Hana is more submissive than I am. You'll have to be pushy to get what you want. I highly doubt she'll fight back." Naruto remembered all the information the brunette gave her. "Naruto, she's a good girl. Hana is very obedient and fiercely loyal. Please treat her nicely." Tsume finished.

Naruto prepared himself for his duel with Sasuke that he promised yesterday. He walked toward to dojo where they met and saw him inside waiting for him. He was alone inside. Naruto walked in, "Are you ready?" Sasuke turned to him, "old rules, first one to have their back on the ground loses." They wrapped their fists with white bandages. This was done to protect their hands from injuries. They bowed at each other before getting into position.

The spar lasted for fifteen minutes but ultimately the winner was decided. Sasuke lay on the wooden floor breathing heavily. He lost to the blond every time when they were children. The Uchiha family were a clan of martial artists who practiced a hybrid of ancient martial arts and traditional Karate. His father always told that his family's art was the strongest. Then why does he keep losing? Was it because he doesn't have any talent in Karate?

Naruto left the dojo but before he could go home, he was called to meet with Hiruzen in his office. The old man had a folder with some papers in it. "Good afternoon Naruto-kun." He said. Naruto replied and sat down in front of Hiruzen. "Naruto-kun, I have a proposition for you. I want you to be a secondary advisor for the Karate clubs." Naruto didn't react and let the old man continue.

"I think all the club members will learn a lot from you. It's definitely less of a physical toll on you as well else we will pay you for your services." Naruto thought about the proposition. He liked the idea, "I think I'll accept your offer." Hiruzen smiled, "I need you to sign this contract." The blond skimmed through the document before signing his name, "thank you for giving me this opportunity." They shook hands before Naruto left.

Naruto finished all his classes for the day; he was walking home until he saw something he liked. It was a garden. Gardening was one of the blond's favorite pastimes. He admired the flowers until someone called out, "hello there, are you interested in flowers?" A young lady with long blond hair wearing a purple top walked up to him. Naruto smiled at the pretty young lady, "yeah, I've tended gardens for years."

"Oh cool." The female blonde answered, "My family runs a flower shop near here. You should come by sometime." "I'll take up on that offer." Naruto said. "I might need to know your name though." Naruto said in a slight flirty tone. She giggled, "My name is Yamanaka Ino." Naruto introduced himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I go to the university nearby." Ino was surprised, "I go to that school too. How come I never seen you at the start of the school year?"

"I just enrolled a couple days ago." Naruto answered. "I see, you said you had a garden maybe I should come by to check it out." Ino flirted as well. "I don't see why not. I just started" Naruto said. "I just started a new one in my backyard. You should help." Ino agreed and said she would bring some seeds that the blond can use. They exchanged cell phone numbers before going their separate ways.

As the secondary advisor for the Karate clubs, Naruto helped the five clubs with practice. The clubs were dominated by three groups, the Hyuga group, the Uchiha group, and the Rock Lee group. The two left were beginners clubs that later would join one of the other three. The three groups had variances in terms of training, practice and overall technique.

The job didn't have too much work involved; all he had to do was wander around the clubs to make sure the members were involved. Naruto walked into the dojo where Sasuke practiced, all the members seems to be part of the Uchiha family and its extended family. "You must be Naruto-kun. The president told me about you." A tall member of the club spoke. He was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Naruto bowed slightly, "I'm the secondary advisor starting today." The blond stood to the side and watched the members practiced. All of them were very serious in their martial art. Naruto didn't stay long since he knew they liked to keep to themselves.

It was the weekend; this meant there was time for Naruto to work on his new garden. Also it meant that Ino was coming over. It was a warm sunny day; Naruto thought he should do some sun tanning while he waited for Ino to come by. Naruto was nude except for a towel to cover his lower half.

Kushina was about to leave and buy groceries when someone approached her, "Uzumaki-san, good afternoon." Kushina turned and looked, "Ino-chan, are you looking for Naruto?" The female blonde nodded, she carried a bag full of stuff, "I'm helping Naruto with his garden." The redhead smiled at the young lady, "Naruto is in the backyard, I have to do some shopping so let yourself in." Kushina waved her goodbye. Ino walked in and headed towards the backyard.

She saw the blond sleeping on a wooden poolside chair. Ino blushed as Naruto was naked except his lower half which was covered only by a towel. She looked closer and noticed the bulge where his penis was. Naruto still wasn't awake, but Ino being a little curious, she wanted a little peek at it. Ino lifted a corner of towel, she saw the shaft but it wasn't as she imagined it. Naruto's penis wasn't erect and standing, instead it was flaccid. The young lady took advantage and decided to poke at it with her finger. The penis simply rolled around. Ino removed some of the towel and touched it some more.

Or at least when Naruto said something, "Ino, is this what you do to every guy you meet?" Ino quickly covered it up and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just got curious that's all." Ino stuttered. The blond laughed at her, "it's fine Ino, I don't mind." He sat up and offered Ino to sit beside him. "Ino, if you want to play with it I don't mind." Ino quickly declined the offer, "No no, I was just curious, you don't have to do that for me." Naruto just smiled at her. His bright made it slightly less embarrassing for her, "are you sure Naruto?" The blond gently nodded his head and he removed the towel.

Ino moved away and sat between his legs. "Go on; hold it in your hands." Naruto instructed. Ino complied and started to play around with it. She moved it in different directions and said, "It's a lot different from what I expect it to be. I thought it was supposed to be perky and stiff like a metal pipe or something." Naruto informed her, "That's when it's fully erect. Do you want to see it like that?" Ino nodded with some enthusiasm. "Alright, but you have to put some work into it." The young lady had a questioning look on her face, "what do I have to do?" "Hold it on one hand and slowly start stroking it up and down." Naruto instructed. Ino did what she was told, she felt the penis was hardening, so she continued to it was a full mast.

Ino felt the rigidity and the heat irradiated from the shaft. "Wow." Ino said. "This is the first time I seen it in person. It's very different from what the magazines show." She studied it some more and said, "how does it come?" Naruto was astounded, "You want to see it ejaculate?" Ino looked up, "yeah, I want to see it shoot out." The blond grinned, "you have to continue what you did if you want to see it come." Ino wasted no time and pumped the shaft. The helmet of the penis gradually revealed itself as Ino pulled down the foreskin, "Naruto, I think you came." The helmet of the penis released some clear liquid. "I didn't come yet. That's just some pre-ejaculate." Ino pouted a little and began to try again.

Naruto leaned on his arms and enjoyed having his penis massaged. "Naruto, why won't you come?" Ino whined. All the blond could do was chuckle, "If you want me to come. You need to do something extra." "What do I have to do?" Ino asked. "Using your mouth would most certainly make me come. Do you want to try?" Naruto said. 'It wasn't a lot to ask for." Ino thought.

Firstly, Ino breathed slowly to calm herself down. She grabbed the shaft and gave the tip of the penis a little kiss. She tasted the colourless fluid; it was flavourless, and slightly thicker than water. She wrapped her lips around the shaft and suckled it gently. Ino lowered her head around head while her tongue danced around the penis. Her hands stroked up and down with a twisting motion on the remaining part of the penis where she can't fit in her mouth. Naruto put his hands on the young lady's head, he encouraged her to continue.

Ino look at Naruto and saw the pleasure on his face. She was happy that she could bring so much pleasure to the blond. Ino worked harder for Naruto, she increased the rate of work, she wanted for Naruto to release his seeds. Naruto's body started heating up, his nerve endings were on fire as Ino swirled his tongue around it. "Ino, I'm coming." Naruto warned her. She didn't pull away fast and the seeds of her labour went into her mouth. "It's very bitter and thick." Ino said with her mouth full. The young lady pouted, "I didn't get to see it." The blond chuckled, and grabbed her hand, "let's go to my room." She simply went along with it.

Naruto closed the door, and he swiftly began to take off Ino's clothes. She didn't resist and stood there letting the blond do the work. "How do I look?" Ino asked with confidence in her voice, she was very proud of how her body looked. "You look amazing." Naruto said with a grin. The young lady crawled onto the bed; she presented herself to the blond. Naruto got on top of Ino, "Are you ready?" The young lady nodded gently, "it's my first time, so be gentle with me." Naruto leaned in and kissed her, "don't worry I will."

The blond spread Ino's legs apart and kneeled between them. Naruto rubbed her clitoris to stimulate her. Ino moaned and gasp as she grabbed on the bed sheet. Ino came; her vagina was wet and ready to go. Naruto took his penis and slowly slid it into her. He felt the barrier and thought, 'that's her hymen.' The blond put in more power, and tore through. Ino teared put a little, "it hurts." Naruto immediately started to kiss her, "it's okay baby, it will feel great soon." Naruto continued to shove his shaft in. "Ino look, it's all the way in." Ino instead of looking, she sucked on the blond's neck, "Naruto, you can move now." The blond kissed Ino deeply as he moved in and out. She felt the shaft rubbing on the walls of her pussy.

She has never felt anything like this before. She yelled into his mouth saying his name repeated. Naruto going at full stride, he made sure that the young lady feels the whole length. Naruto sped up his movements, he loved her tight vagina, and he didn't want to stop. Ino had her legs high up in the air and her arms wrapped around the blond's chest, they were still making out with Naruto's tongue inside her mouth. The blond was about to release, he quickly pulled out, and moving his cock to Ino's face. He jerked himself off trying to come onto the young lady's face.

Ino watched Naruto wondering what was about to happen. She saw the white liquid spew out of the slit, quickly closing her eyes not wanting to get it in her eyes. She feels the heat spreading all over her face. Naruto sat on top of Ino with his penis between the valley of her bosoms. Ino removed some of the sperm from near her eyes. Ino gave him a wide smile, "Naruto-kun, that was great. I never felt like this before. Let's do this again sometime." The blond got off him and laid beside her, "you did wonderfully for your first time. I call you sometime if I want a quick fuck." Ino got up and said, "I have to clean up, want to join me?" Naruto carried Ino like a princess and headed for the bathroom.

"I assume Ino-chan was a virgin." Kushina said with emphasis on 'was.' Naruto looked up at her and laughed to himself, "I guess was no point in hiding it. How did you find out?" "Naruto, it's kind of hard to miss a sizeable blood stain on your bed sheet." Kushina said dully. "Besides, why did you go after her, she doesn't seem to be your type." The blond sat there and thought about it, "It might be because we have a common interest. She was also interested in sex; I guess I wanted to show her. You're not angry are you?" The redhead shook her head, "I just thought you were going after Hana."

"I am going after Hana, I just have a couple girls on the side and to switch up sometimes." "You horny dog, make sure you use protection. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet." Kushina said trying to condemn the blond. The blond chortled, "I know. I'll practice safe sex." "You know, Hana is coming back tomorrow. When are you going to make your move?" Kushina said. "Soon, I'm just thinking of a plan right now." Naruto answered. Kushina kissed him on the cheek, "tell me if you need help."

Naruto was in Ino's flower shop, he wanted to some some more seeds for his garden. Instead he noticed her parents aren't there and there are no customers. Ino took into the back of the store. She wanted his dick in her mouth again. She got on her knees and began sucking. Naruto combed her hair with his hands as he enjoyed the oral massage. Ino bobbed her head milking the shaft; she wanted to taste his seed again. "Ino, I'm coming." Naruto groaned, as he unloaded into her mouth. The young lady swirled the seed in her mouth before swallowing it. "It's delicious." She said. "You're good at this now." Naruto complimented. Ino smiled as Naruto left the store.

Naruto walked home from the flower shop, he bumped into someone familiar. "Naruto-kun, when did you get back?" She asked. Naruto waved at her, "Hana, I just got back like a week ago." The brown haired girl hugged tightly, "It's so good to see you again." The blond held onto her, "likewise." Naruto hand his arm around Hana's shoulders, "you used to do this all the time when I was little. Now I get to do it to you." Hana giggled, "I guess that's true. Knowing that you're a man now, I like that you're in this position." Naruto gave a questioning look, "Naruto-kun, I saw your tournaments outside of Japan." The blond smirked and bragged about it, "I wasn't even trying." Hana elbowed him gently, "Haha, very funny." They walked to the entrance of Hana's home, "I'll see you tomorrow." Hana winked at Naruto and blew him a kiss in a playful gesture. Naruto loved the fact that she'll be his girlfriend soon enough. 'I just hope she doesn't mind a couple of girls on the side.'

Kushina was on her hands and knees as Naruto fucked her mindlessly. He drove himself into her with full power. The redhead moaned and yelled as her insides were splitting apart. "Naruto, you're too rough." she pleaded with him. Naruto didn't slow down; he continued to have his way with her until he comes. He pulled out and watched his seed leak out and pool on the bed. "Naruto what's with you today?" Kushina asked. "I saw Hana today. I think I might get her soon enough. I might not need help for this." Naruto said. The redhead moved behind the blond and massaged his shoulders, "I guess you don't need Tsume and I anymore since you will have two young girls to play with." Kushina said with a pouty voice. "Oh mom, you know that's not true. Just because I get new toys doesn't mean I'll neglect the toys I already have." Kushina giggled, seeing her son actually believed her, "Naruto, I'm just kidding. I know you'll treat everyone well and equally." Naruto smiled and kissed on the lips.


End file.
